Forum:The Revolution
Story The Revolution is a RP that takes place on Earth-One. It is about how a mysterious man soon becomes famous and is elected president, without voting. The Heroes of Earth watch as the world turn to a dictation. Liberty is at stake, the rebellion stands. The Heroes of Earth join together to fight against the mysterious man and what became of the world-wide dictator. Characters *Blasterman (Elitolu) *Avenger (Arbita) NPCs *Dr. Mid-Nite (Arbita) *Bandit (Arbita) *J'ane J'onzz (Elitolu) *All of Justice League (Available to Everyone) *All of Justice Society (Available to Everyone) Sign Up Arbita Tennantfan- Atla-El Tags To make a tag put ('' ). To do Out-Of-Character chat, put (''OOC: Chat --~~~~) Chapter 1 - The Meeting There sat Blasterman as the others gathered in their seats around the table. Only a few were taken by the dictator. Batman, Huntress, all those without powers. "How come you..." Dr.Mid-Nite said, but was cutoff by Avenger. "You remember the superpowers gas I inhaled." "Oh." As soon as everyone got in their seats, Superman started: "As you all may know this dictator has hypnotic powers of sorts. The only way to stop this tyranny is to cut off the source of the hypnotism. That's why I have set up three strike teams. I, Blasterman, and Flash will go to Earth and find a way to help the hypnotic victims. Wonder Woman, Avenger, and Mid-Nite will go to Earth-2 and help set a bridge for us and the JSA. Finally, J'onn Jon'zz, GL, and Zatanna stay here to think up battle plans." "Ok. I've still got my JSA Signal Device so this will be easy enough." He quickly leaves and goes to his mansion where he has a Universe Portal and sets up a bridge to the JSA. "The rest of you are dismissed," Superman said. "Avenger to Superman. We've opened the portal and gotten the Justice Society. Preparing to teleport to JLA headquaters. Over and out." "Already?" Superman said surprised. Blasterman walked up to Superman, followed by Flash. "We are ready," Blasterman said. "Good, now let's go," Flash said. Avenger materializes in the room along with Dr.Mid-Nite and the JSA. "I'm pretty sure I know how too defeat this dictator of ours. He is in the White House. To get there would be fairly easy, but he has several villain guard to protect him. We'll need to take over the White House. However, we can't teleport directly into there. We'll have to invade from the outside." says Avenger. "Anyone disagree?" "No, that won't work," Blasterman intruded," It's too risky, we have an entire Earth against us, a lot of them are us too." "He's right," Zatanna said turning her attention from the screen," We can't let JLA's and JSA's numbers decrease." "I don't know about you," Flash said cracking his neck," but the talking has been a little boring." Wonder Woman put her hand on his shoulder," Don't you have an ounce if patience in you?" Superman ignored Flash and Wonder Woman," Blasterman? Flash? I say we should leave soon. Wonder Woman, Avenger, and Mid-Nite since you finished your fast, you can come with us." Superman followed them down the hall to a hangar where Blasterman's ship was. Blaterman got in the pilot seat, Superman was next, then in the seating section sat Avenger, Flash, Mid-Nite, and Wonder Woman. Blasterman soon took off and put on stealth around the ship. (OOC: Don't rush things, I'll let you know when the time has come for us to end it up.--Elitolu | Talk to me | 02:08, 31 December 2008 (UTC)) (OOC: Like I said above, don't rush things. I'll tell you when. That's why I had to delete that. please bring it up with me before you start messing around too much.--Elitolu | Talk to me | 19:33, 3 January 2009 (UTC)) Chapter 2 - Back to Earth